1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for the infeed of cartridges or ammunition rounds to a firing weapon, especially a multi-barrel gun or cannon having a rotating cluster or array of weapon barrels, from an ammunition container or magazine secured to such firing weapon.
In its more specific aspects, the apparatus for the infeed of cartridges or ammunition rounds to a firing weapon from an ammunition container or magazine secured to such firing weapon, is of the type comprising a storage and conveyor chain arranged in the ammunition container, an infeed chain for the transport of the cartridges from the ammunition container to the firing weapon, and a transfer location where the cartridges arrive from the storage and conveyor chain of the ammunition container at the infeed chain.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
European Patent Application No. 0,020,095, published Dec. 10, 1980, teaches a prior art construction of cartridge infeed apparatus of this type, wherein there is provided a storage for the cartridges. A transport chain is guided through an infeed channel and a return channel. The infeed channel opens into a transfer station of the firing weapon. At the transfer location between the infeed channel and the storage or supply channel there is arranged a gate or switch. In one position of the gate, ammunition moves from the infeed channel to a second transport chain leading to the transfer station of the firing weapon. In the other position of this gate, ammunition at the transport chain moves through the storage or supply channel into the return channel. By means of a switch or trigger mechanism which is connected with the firing weapon, it is possible to switch or shift the gate from its first position into its second position. The transfer station of the firing weapon continues to further forwardly rotate until all cartridges have been removed from the second transport chain. The first transport chain moves further forwards and places the ammunition into the storage or supply channel. A reversing device or mechanism subsequently rearwardly moves or reverses the first transport chain until the ammunition in the storage or supply channel again is positioned in the infeed channel while the transfer station is completely emptied. Thus, the ammunition which is temporarily contained in the storage or supply channel can be delivered to the firing weapon during the next firing burst or blast.
In the case of a multi-barrel gun or cannon which is located upon a vehicle, it is frequently not desired that the empty or spent cartridge cases are simply jettisoned. In the event that the empty or spent cartridge cases should also be returned to the ammunition container or magazine by means of the same apparatus which serves to infeed the cartridges to the firing weapon, then problems can arise during the run-up-to-speed of the firing weapon, that is, the run up of the firing weapon until reaching its maximum or full firing rate or cadence.